They've All Lost It
by croissant-crescents
Summary: summary: a bunch of oneshots, flashfics, and drabbles featuring the cast . . .
1. Bakura, Thief King Extraordinaire

disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any bakeries.

A/N: Don't read this one-shot if you're hungry.

* * *

"Mmmm . . . chicken served medium-rare is absolutely delicious. I can't see why the food critics don't appreciate it. Maybe sampling too many well-done steaks has affected their taste buds." Bakura mused to himself. "Now for a nice after breakfast snack . . ." 

In front of him was a huge bakery with glass windows displaying rows of decadent pastries including éclairs, triple-layer cakes, and chocolate danishes smothered in fudge. The smell coming form the place was irresistible. No dessert lover, especially Bakura, could pass by the bakery without going inside first.

The former tomb robber walked through the doors, smirking maniacally. He headed straight to the register to order some pastries and maybe try out a new short-change trick he came up with.

"Hello, how are you?" the cashier asked.

"Good." Bakura was gazing down at the baked treats with a blissful look on his face. "I'd like to have two slices of New York cheesecake, three creampuffs, a dozen chocolate crinkle cookies, one box of cranberry-pistachio biscottis, two pecan pies, a plateful of hazelnut macaroon sandwiches, half a banana cream pie, some chocolate drizzled danishes –er . . . eight, all the apple turnovers you've got left, a cinnamon roll, four of those caramel glazed éclairs shaped like swans, that bowl full of currant bread pudding, one raisin cone, and eight baguettes."

"And you'd like all of that . . . to go?"

"Of course! Do you expect me to eat everything in one sitting?!"

The cashier didn't answer that. "Your total comes to $164.98."

"That much?" Bakura's face fell as he rummaged through his pocket, looking for enough cash. "Will this cover it?" he asked innocently, holding up a large stack of bills in his hand.

-----

A few minutes later Bakura left the bakery with four boxes and fifty more dollars than he should have had.

"Hey, you!"

"What about me?!" Bakura snapped, not really caring about who he was talking to.

"You owe me a chicken." Tèa shot back.

"And _why_ do I owe you a chicken?"

"You remember what happened this morning." she said in a low hissing voice.

"I do?" he asked weakly.

"_Yes_, you remember." Tèa continued in the same icy tone. "Who else would spray paint the Millennium Ring on my chicken coop????"

"About that . . ."

_**flashback**_

_**It was early in the morning when the moon was still up and practically everything was silent.**_ _**Tèa was asleep in her bed and her chickens were outside sleeping in their coop. The complete peacefulness wouldn't last much longer, not with a certain yami around.**_

"_**Easiest lock I've ever picked." the tomb robber stated smugly as he entered the chicken coop. It was pretty cramped in there but that didn't bother him. He gave a quick glance around him and spotted a plump white chicken and grabbed it, no use being picky about things. After Bakura made sure that the chicken was safely tucked under his arm, he left the chicken coop and tried to close its door.**_

_**The door wouldn't shut. He looked down and saw that a can of black spray paint was in the way. Pushing it aside, he got an idea. What was the point of leaving perfectly good paint on the ground when he could use it? Checking first to see if anyone else was around, Bakura took the cap off the can and started to paint a . . . well . . . it **_**started**_** as a peacock (who knows why) but ended up being the Millennium Ring for some reason.**_

_**Quietly, he made his way across the lawn and over to the fence. Looking back to admire his 'art' on the chicken coop, he scaled the wooden fence, not realizing that he overshot a little too much with his jumping, causing him to fall face-first onto a car and set off its alarm.**_

"_**AUGH! Stupid fence, why did it have to—"**_

"_**Who's out there?!" a voice yelled from the other side of the fence.**_

_**Bakura ran for it.**_

_**end of flashback**_

" . . . You see, the thing is, I was hungry and the deli wasn't open."

"YOU ATE MY LITTLE HENRIETTA?!" The brunette looked at Bakura with disgust. "She was my favorite! You're such an insensitive thief!!!!" Tèa swung her purse at him, missing by only a few inches.

"I guess I'll buy a chicken for you tomorrow. Right now there's a jewelry store I need to get to . . ."

"Nice try, you're getting me a chicken first." Tèa took a step towards him.

Bakura tossed the four pastry stuffed boxes into the air and bolted down the street. He took a sharp left, crashing into Joey.

"Ryo, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from that poultry-obsessed girl, and my name is not Ryo."

"Then what is it?"

"Just call me Sirus."

"Okay. So who's the—"

"_Shhhhh!_"

"Hi Joey! Have you seen Ryo's yami today?"

"Uh . . ." A lock of silver hair was peeking out from behind Joey.

"If you do see him, tell him that he doesn't owe me a chicken anymore because all of this wonderful food should cover it." Tèa bit into one of the cream filled éclairs and savored its sweet taste.

"Fine! I'll get a chicken for you _today_!" The tomb robber leapt out from his hiding place behind the blonde. "Just, GIVE ME BACK MY PASTRIES!!!!"


	2. Commercial Break

disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. (or Bowflex.)

A/N: I said there would be some drabbles, so here it is: my first drabble. (please tell me if I did ok)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

"SOMEONE STOP THE INSANITY!!!!"

"Dude, it's just a commercial."

"So???? It has Kaiba in it!"

Duke glanced at the TV screen.

"_I'm Seto Kaiba and I would like to present to you the new, special edition spaghetti sauce from . . ."_

"What's your point?"

"My point? _MY POINT?!_" Joey shouted. "Remember the last five commercials I tried out for? I didn't make it because of him!"

" _. . . I personally love the herb combination."_

"The only reason he got picked instead of me is because he's a CEO!"

"Calm down, it's not like he'll always get a call back."

"You're right! There's still Bowflex . . ."


End file.
